Harry Potter x Sonic The Hedgehog x Kingdom Hearts FanFic
by crazywildheart786
Summary: Elizabeth has her first day at hogwarts with her boyfriend Sonic but things get crazy when she meets a mysterious boy named Riku...


**Chapter 1**

The sun came up and it was so bright I opened my eyes. It was the day I was going to Hogwarts School of Whitch Craft And Wizardy. I was excited but nervous so my stomich hurt. "Good morning, Elizabath. Are you ready for your frist day at Hogewarts?" said my mom. "Yes, I said."

I got on the train and I sat next to my boyfriend Sonic, because he was a wizard too and it was his first day too and he's also a hedghog. "Whats wrong?" Sonic asked. "Nothing, I'm just nervous." I said. "Don't be nervous, bab. You gonna do great." He said. "Thanks but what if I get in Slythering?" I said. "You're to nice to be in slythering, don't worry, Elizabeth. Everything's going to be okay." He said. He was such a good boyfriend always comfroting me. He wrapped his thin arms around me and patted my shoulder with his white gloves. He was so sexy.

The train stopped and then we got on a boat and we were in Hogwarts and we were eating the dinner in the Great Hall. Sonic was sitting next to me holding my hand in his glove. It was time for the hat seremony where the hat tells you what house you will be in. I waited nervously for them to call my name. But I locked eyes with a boy sitting across the room and we starred at each other for 10 minutes. I wasn't supposed to think this because I have a bf already but the boy was very hot. He had long silver hair and bright blue eyes like the water in the ocean but bluer. I wonder if he liked me. Sonic noticed I was looking at the boy and gout jalous and growled.

"RIKU" said the hat and the boy I was staring at got up! His name was Riku thats so sexy, his name sounded Asian but he isn't Asian he's American and thats so mysterious. Riku sat under the hat and it said "SLYTHERING" he sat down at the slythering table and looked back and me and winked at me omg.

"SORA" said the hat and a boy with big spickey brown hair stood up, he was sitting next to Riku before Riku was put in slythering so they must have been friends. Sora was pretty cute but not sexy like Ruku. He had big yellow shoes and they say guys with big feet have a big u know what hehe. Sora sat under the hat and the hat said "HOFFLEPUFF" and he sat down with the other hofflepufs.

"SONIC" the hat yelled. I turned to him and i kissed him for good luck and we made out and then he stood up and walked to the hat. The hat wiggled on his head "GRIFFINDORE" and i clapped for him while he sat down with the grifindoores table. I was so nervous I hope I got put in griffendore too so I can be with my bf.

"SHADOW" the hat said, I knew Shadow! Sonic and him were rivals and Shadow is also a hedegehoge too but Sonic hate him because he made him go to prison island so he was very mad about him. "SLITHERING" said the hat. The hat was right becaus Shadow was a bad guy.

"ELIZABATH" the brown hat roard. I got up nervously and my legs were shakin as I walked up to the hat. I sat down and the hat sat on my head. "Pls not Slythering" I whispered "Lol" said the hat quietly but then it said "SLYTHERING" it shouted. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

 **Chapter 2**

Why was I in Slythering? Why was the hat so mean? Why did he laugh at me and put with me the bad guys? I was so confused, I had so many questions. I was very sad. It didn't make any cents. I sadly went to sit at the table with the other slytherings and there was an empty seat next to Riku so I sat down in that chair. I was sweaty. I looked behind me at Sonic who was at the griffendore table and he had an angry face, i knew he was jealous and mad. He said I wouldn't be in slytherin g tho and everythin was gonna be okay, why did he lie to me?

"Hey" said Rikuy sexually. "Hey" I said back batting my long eyelashes on my big purple eyes (i was wearing contat lenses) "I'm Riku" he said."I-I-I'm Elizabeth." I said but I stuttered because I was shy. He smiled a sexy smile it made my stomach tickle.

"Ok go to your houses now" said Dumbledore wisely. Everybody left.

As I was walking with Riku we talked about our favorite bands adn we liked all the same music and he liked One Direction like me but he wasn't gay he just likes there voices. We had so much in common I coyldn't bellieve it.

In the middle of us talking, Sonic grabs my arm hard and abusively. "Elizabeth what are u doing? Are you cheating on me?" He said angerly. I said "no" but he was still mad. "We were just talkin" said Riku but Sonic said "Shut up, Riko!" and I said "Hey, Sonic calm down he's just my friend!" Sonic got all angry and hot but he was still sexy even tho he was mad. "Being in slitheryng has changed you, Liz. You are my girl! Have u forgot?" and I said "No! Baby!"

"Ok we are back together, it's okay im not mad anymore" Sonic said and then he made out with me hard in front of Riku. Iwas lookin at Riku even tho me n Sonic were frenching and Riky looked very mad and jelous it was kinda hot. After Sonic was done making ot with me, he turned to Riku and said "You stay away from my girl. Or else." and ran away really fast.

"I'm sorry about that." I said to Riku. "He gets very mad sometimes and he gets violend." I said sadly looking at the scar Sonic left on my arm from when he grabbed me.

"If he ever hurts u again I swear I will fight him." Riko said bravely. "But Ruku you could get hurt! Do you have any idea how fast he can run?" I said, caringly. But Ruku laughed "I can take him, after all I have a keyblase." he said. "What is a keyblad?" I said criously. All of the suddenly he had a big key in his hands that was super big and magic. Then he said "This. It's a weapon and it makes magic come out and I can fight people with it."

I was in desbelieve. "Can you show me how to use one of those?" I asked. "Sure, I can teach u aftr our classes." he says sexily. Then we go to our Slythering rooms.


End file.
